With the proliferation of wireless products and services, device manufacturers are forced to aggressively pursue cost reduction opportunities in the manufacturing and assembly of wireless device components. Reduction of costs associated with wireless antennas and electronic assemblies may thus be an important factor in staying competitive. Implementation of a cost-effective antenna may become even more critical as new features and functionalities are added to wireless devices that require more sophisticated antennas and circuits.
An internal antenna and/or feed network for a wireless device is typically manufactured as either a stamped metal element or as a flex-circuit assembly on a plastic carrier. Each of these techniques suffers from high cost of production. The stamped metal element and the plastic carrier each require expensive and time consuming tooling for high volume production. Furthermore, while the flex-circuit antenna may be readily fabricated using a standard etching process, this technique is typically a more expensive solution compared to a stamped metal element.